Law Enforcement in Red Dead Redemption 2
Red Dead Redemption 2 contains a wide variety of law enforcement. Players can be chased by all sorts of law enforcers when committing a crime. Overview When Arthur commits a crime it will be reported by any eyewitness to the law, if he could not stop them, lawmen will appear at the scene. Any bandana or mask hides the player's identity to eyewitnesses. If someone successfully reports a crime, the identity of the suspect may be unknown, allowing the player to escape without incurring a bounty but lawmen will recognize him even if his face is covered. The player's clothing is also a factor. If the townsfolk have seen the player commit crimes in the current clothing previously, they may recognize him regardless of his mask. There are multiple ways to deal with witnesses: if the witness has seen you commit a crime Arthur can threaten them or kill them to prevent the law coming after him. If a crime is reported but the suspect is unknown, Arthur can defuse any lawman investigating the scene. When a petty crime is committed, Arthur can apologize and leave without more repercussions. When Arthur caught committing a crime he will get a Wanted Level and a Bounty on his head and will remain Wanted as long as lawmen see him. The higher these are, the more lawmen will join the pursuit. If the Bounty is high enough he will receive the Dead or Alive status in which pursuers will become more agressive, local lawmen will be replaced by Marshals and dogs. Bounty Hunters will also be more common. Arthur can surrender to any lawman if he hasn't initiated with them yet. It will show a cutscene of Arthur in a jail cell, and eventually being released with funds taken from him, or a Van der Linde gang member will visit to release him. Otherwise, he can pay off his bounty with cash at one of the local Post Offices. Lockdown When committing enough crimes inside a town, it will go into lockdown. While in lockdown all shops and provision areas will be closed and the town will be patrolled by lawmen who will shoot the player on sight should they be recognized. While most towns will come out of lockdown after a certain amount of time, Blackwater will be in lockdown from the beginning of the game and will remain so until the end of Chapter 6 when the Van der Linde gang has disbanded. Attempting to enter south West Elizabeth will result in multiple Pinkertons spawning who will know Arthur's location immediately. Should Arthur attempt to enter New Austin he will be killed by an invisible sniper. There're also 3 forbidden areas permanently in lockdown which are Sisika Penitentiary, Fort Wallace and Guarma. Law Enforcement by Town Saint Denis Saint Denis is one of two settlements in the game that has a uniformed police force; the Saint Denis Police Department. The Chief of Police in Saint Denis is Benjamin Lambert. Officers patrol the streets on foot or horseback, and regularly police public areas in great numbers. Their uniform consists of a blue jacket, black pants and boots, white gloves and a black custodian helmet. They are heavily armed, and carry contemporary weapons. Blackwater Similarly to Saint Denis, Blackwater has a uniformed police force, known as the Blackwater Police Department. Here, the Chief of Police is Oswald Dunbar. The department's uniform consists of a dark-blue coat with gold buttons, a badge worn on the left side of the chest and a black custodian helmet. Rhodes In Rhodes and the surrounding area, the law is enforced by officers from the Scarlett Meadows Sheriff's Office. The town Sheriff is initially Leigh Gray, but he will be replaced by Harmon Thomas after the mission "A Short Walk in a Pretty Town". Valentine In Valentine, the law is enforced by the Sheriff and his deputies. The town has its own Sheriff's Office where the player can pick up and deliver bounties. The town Sheriff is Curtis Malloy. If the player is arrested in The Heartlands, they will be transported to the jail within the Sheriff's office. Strawberry The Strawberry Sheriff and deputies enforce the law in Strawberry. Strawberry has its own sheriffs office from where bounties can be started and be delivered. The town's Sheriff is initially Hanley, although he will be replaced by Vernon Farley after the mission "Blessed are the Meek?". Annesburg Annesburg has it's own sheriff who is assisted by guards of the mining company. The town Sheriff is Jones. If the player uses glitches to reach Guarma and manages to get arrested (by passing out from alcohol while wanted), they will be sent to Annesburg jail as Guarma has no programming for being arrested. Tumbleweed Tumbleweed has its own sheriff department which is lead by the town Sheriff, Sam Freeman. He can commonly be found in town preaching about law and order. Armadillo Armadillo has a Sheriff Office from where a sheriff and his deputies operate. The town's Sheriff is Palmer, although he will either resign after being attacked by the Del Lobo Gang, or be killed by them. Category:Factions in Redemption 2